(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load supporting structures of a truss configuration.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized truss construction for integral load supporting assemblies. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,911,018, 3,410,036 and 3,477,189.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,018 a plurality of different shaped truss chords all having the same height are disclosed and welded to one another at each truss intersection forming a box-like support structure.
In the present invention a cantilivered cross truss system is disclosed having similar trusses of different heights forming an open ended cantiliver system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,036 a multi-purpose roof structure is disclosed formed of elongated bridge members with chord members all of the same height supported by hydraulic means.
In the present invention a cross truss system is disclosed having pairs of truss members of two different heights, one placed inside the other for a cantilivered support system secured by a series of reinforcing and spacing tie-downs to a foundation wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,189, a load supporting structure is disclosed comrising two series of interlocking trusses wherein one truss member has a series of gaps in the upper chord so that the other truss can be lowered into the same and locked in place by a special bracket fitted on the top chord of the second truss.
In the present invention two truss members with uninterupted upper and lower chords are placed at right angles through one another achieving a self-supporting cantilivered structure in a cross shape.